Future Foundation (Earth-616)
Meanwhile, the kids of the Future Foundation uses the Panic Room system to teleport the top of the Baxter Building near Latveria, there they help Nataniel, Kristoff Vernard, Reed-Alpha and Dr. Doom to rebuild the Bridge, so Reed-Alpha would return home. There, the Mad Celestials tries to enter this Earth to destroy it. Doctor Doom and Reed-Alpha tried to stop them although Reed was killed using the Ultimate Nullifier and Doctor Doom by the Celestials. When Johnny gathered the team drawing with fire the symbolical "4" at the sky above the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Ben and Peter boarded one of the Annihilation Wave's ships controlled by Johnny, who used the rest of the ships to battle the Kree army until the Inhumans asked to finish them by their own hand. Meanwhile the other heroes on Earth where dealing with the scraps of the battle which could damage the Earth, Reed and Sue summons Galactus, who destroys completely the Kree army. That moment, the Mad Celestials appeared to destroy this universe. Although the team tried to use the Hub (a weapon of mass destruction created by the Reeds), they couldn't defeat the Mad Celestials. Then, a future version of Franklin and Valeria appeared as part of Nathaniel Richards's plan. The Future Franklin used his power to heal Galactus and destroy the Mad Celestials, saving the day. Later, the Baxter Building was easily rebuilt, Mr. Fantastic showed a new secondary headquarters called Foundation and new costumes were given to the members of the Future Foundation, being the Fantastic Four reformed as part of it. Future Foundation * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic - (Reed Richards), Team Leader ** Invisible Woman - (Susan Richards) ** Thing - (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch - (Johnny Storm) * Spider-Man - (Peter Parker) * Franklin Richards * Valeria Richards * Future Franklin Richards * Future Valeria Richards * Dr. Nathaniel Richards * Alex Power * Artie Maddicks * Leech * Bentley Whittman - a clone of the Wizard * Dragon Man - upgraded so it can join the Future Foundation. * Korr - An Evolved Moloid * Mik - An Evolved Moloid * Tong - An Evolved Moloid * Turg - An Evolved Moloid * Vil - co-heir of the Uhari throne * Wu - co-heir of the Uhari throne * Onome - The daughter of a Wakandan engineer. | Equipment = | Transportation = For full details see Vehicles of the fantastic four: * Fantasti-Car MK - Obsolete * Fantasti-Car MK I (Flying Bathtub) - Obsolete * Pogo Plane MK - Obsolete * Passenger ICBM - Obsolete | Weapons = | Notes = Each member has a number in their uniform: the main four members (the Fantastic Four) have all a "4". Franklin and the Future Franklin a "5". Valeria and the Future Valeria a "6". Alex Power a "7". Vil and Wu "8" and "9". Mik, Tong and Turg "10", "11" and "12". Bentley finally a "13". The only member who doesn't have an assigned number is Spider-Man. | Trivia = Spider-Man and Doctor Doom are only members of the team that have colors that are the same as their uniforms in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 | Links = }} Category:Heroic Age